


[podfic] The Sacrament Of Flesh

by Kess



Series: 2019 podfests [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Comeplay, Cutting, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Felching, Fisting, Fuck Or Die, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Slut Shaming, Some violent/cannibalistic imagery, Verbal Humiliation, a sexy Leitner made them do it, play piercing, still actually a bit soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of the Sacrament of FleshJon finds a Leitner in his office, and calls on Martin to help him read it. He knows they should be cautious, but there's no way such a lovely book could cause them any harm, is there?As it turns out, the effects are more intense than they could have imagined. Luckily for them, Peter has a way to help them out of their predicament.





	[podfic] The Sacrament Of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sacrament Of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370484) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth), [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum). 

** **

**Fic:** [The Sacrament Of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370484) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth) and [fatal_drum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

**Ship(s): **Martin/Peter/Jon, Martin/Jon, Martin/Peter, Peter/Jon, background Elias/Peter

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: **Dubcon, BDSM, -gestures at tags-

**Reader's Notes: **my first long fic in forever! hopefully I'll record a few readers notes later on

**Music:** Tammy Faye by Nicole Dollanganger

right click and save as to download!

[here's the zip file containing 7 mp3s](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20the%20Sacrament%20of%20Flesh.zip) [150MB, total length 03:39:09]

[here's the audiobook file](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20the%20Sacrament%20of%20Flesh.m4b) [214MB, total length 03:39:09]

👁️

NOW WITH ADDED AUDIO COMMENTARY ON CHAPTER ONE! [download that here](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/%5bcommentary%5d%20sacrament.mp3)


End file.
